thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne Wildor
This tribute was made by TheDarkAssassin, or James, so please don't use her without my permission. This tribute is ranked as an A tribute. Name: Roxanne Wildor Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 7 Appearance: Lunaii and RL Height: 5'5 Weapons: Due to Roxanne training with axes and knives, she can use them very well in both close and ranged combat. She prefers to use axes over knives, but she will use a knife if she has no choice. However, she trained with weaponry while being hypnotized, so it is possible that she will suddenly forget everything she knows about combat for about ten minutes, which will make her completely defenseless. So, to be able to use weapons well in the arena, she will have to train very hard in the Training Center. Personality: Roxanne is a lot like her father, Ares. She is an extremedy nice and cheerful person, she will always comfort her friends when they need it. Even though Roxanne can sometimes be a little selfish and egoistic, only thinking about herself in some situations, she is normally caring and willing to help the others. The most important thing for her is not to win or help the others, even though she cares about it, but to remain a human being, do not become a merciless monster who kills without regret. Roxanne hates killing and will do everything to avoid it, but she will kill if she has no choice. She is also very determined, and is able to defeat anything on her way to reach her goal (except her humanity). Roxanne is very hard-working and her goal in life is to beat the Wells family and make Panem a better place to live. Strengths: Roxanne is great at hand-to-hand combat. She can easily beat 3 boys her age with no weapons, due to her assassin training. But it's not what makes Roxanne a threat. Her deadliest weapon is not an axe, a knife or her fists. Her biggest advantage over the others is her being very smart. She can outsmart anyone and make the best attack plans out of all tributes. She is also a great actor, and can pretend to be pretty much anything. Weaknesses: Roxanne, being trained as an assassin, doesn't have many weaknesses. First, she is bad and climbing trees, and second, she is not so good at plant identification. bus her main problem is that she learned all her skills in hypnosis, so she sometimes forgets how to use weaponry or her hand-to-hand combat tricks. Even though her memories come back after a couple minutes, it's still a big problem which she needs to work on at the Training Center. Backstory: Roxanne was born in District 2. Her parents, Ares and Hanna Wildor, were both very young, her father being 20, and her mother 19. Her mother was working in the Career Academy, and her father was training to become a Peacekeeper. When Roxanne was 2, her father finished his Peacekeeper training and her family was sent to District 7, for Roxanne's father to be a Peacekeeper there. In District 7, Roxanne's family lived in a big house near the Justice Building. They always had enough food, and Roxanne was growing up happily. Her father, being a very ambitious man, quickly became promoted higher and higher, and at the age of 26 was one of the candidates for Head Peacekeeper. He was elected, and the he and the mayor of District 7, Justin Fox, decided to make District 7 a better place to live. They gave food to poor people, lowered the prices in the shops and cut the working hours. This lowered the amount of deaths, and Roxanne's father and Mayor Fox were very pleased with the results. However, the Capitol wasn't as pleased with the new District 7 as Roxanne's father was. So, President Wells sent his insane brother, Clutch Wells, to be he Mayor of District 7. Clutch was a sicko, he enjoyed killing and torturing. Many people believed that he had a skeleton in his closet. He was evil and untrustworthy, so Mayor Wells thought that he would be perfect to restore the order in District 7. So, when Clutch arrived, he captured Mayor Fox and executed him. But he didn't know that Roxanne's father helped to build the better District 7. So, Roxanne's father was still the Head Peacekeeper, but he hated Mayor Wells with all his heart. He and his wife cried every day, watching the poor people in their District being executed, whipped or starved to death. The only thing 9 year-old Roxanne could do is to comfort her parents and tell them that everything will be fine. However, it was not the case. Mayor Clutch Wells suspected that Ares Wildor hated him and didn't agree with his politics. So, he started testing Ares's loyalty. He often gave him inhumane and despicable tasks, like shooting 6 year-olds and locking people in jail with no food for two weeks. Ares obeyed Clutch, but sank into deep depression, knowing that he loses his humanity. Then, people started rioting against the Wells and attacked the Justice Building. Clutch immediately ordered Ares to attack the rebels with his fellow Peacekeepers. Ares understood that it was his only chance to defeat Clutch, and when the rebels came close, he ordered the Peacekeepers to side with them and kill Clutch. However, Clutch suspected this, and when half of the Peacekeepers joined with the crowd, another half started shooting at them. But, Clutch's people were outnumbered and soon started to retreat. But Clutch had a despicable, terrible plan. He sent hovercrafts to bomb the rebels. When the hovercrafts started shooting at people, they were running away, trying to hide. Overall, Ares and the rebels were defeated. The whole battle was a massacre, over 300 people died, and 65% of all the timber people got was destroyed. Ares was able to escape the massacre, but he was wanted by the government and Clutch. The reward for Ares was a house in the Victor's Village! When this happened, Roxanne was ten. She and her mother hid in the forest, knowing that Roxanne's father is wanted. But Clutch put trackers in them and was watching them all the time. So, he sent the Peacekeepers to capture Roxanne and her mother, Hanna. When the Peacekeepers brought the Wildors to Clutch, he put posters about it all over the District. So, Ares had no choice but to come, or else the two people he loved would be dead. So he came to Clutch, and the evil mayor captured him and executed him. 10 year-old Roxanne had to watch it, and when the bullet went through her father's head, she shouted "No!" and attacked Clutch. She beat him up, but then the Peacekeepers came to help. They grabbed Roxanne and carried her out ignoring Hanna Wildor, who was screaming for them to stop. Then, one Peacekeeper sent a bullet through Hanna's head. So, Roxanne lost both parents the same day. When the Peacekeepers brought her to Clutch, he used his secret weapon on her. Hypnosis. Clutch was able o hypnotize people since being a child, and he became better and better at it every day. So, Roxanne was now turned into a weapon in his hands. She learned how to fight with axes and knives, craft hidden blades, use poison and learn more things that assassins need. When Roxanne was 12, Clutch felt that she was ready. He sent Roxanne to do different despicable tasks, kill people, put poison in their food or throw axes in their heads. Clutch always thought that he killed a human being inside Roxanne, that she is just a robot, a weapon in his hands. That he can control everything. But there was one thing Clutch Wells couldn't control. And that was him getting older and weaker. When Roxanne was 14, she wasn't affected by the hypnosis at all, but she pretended to be a marionette. When Roxanne became 15, Clutch noticed that she was not as affected by his abilities as before. So, he kept a close eye on her. Roxanne knew that there was only one way to escape Clutch and avenge her parents. And it was to volunteer for the Games. So, at the Reaping day, she snuck out of the house and volunteered as fast as possible. When Clutch saw it, he knew that he lost. And Roxanne thought that the only way to destroy Clutch and the Wells is to win. And she will try very hard to do so. Fears: Roxanne's hypnosis was supposed to make her a marionette, easy to control. So, it pretty much made her fearless. Roxanne isn't afraid of death, spiders, height, bats or darkness. However, she still has one fear. Roxanne is extremely scared of losing her humanity, becoming a monster. And this may really affect her behavior in the Games. Token: A silver necklace, which belonged to the Wildors for a hundred years. Before fleeing, Roxanne's father gave it Ti her and said: "This is what keeps the Wildors alive. This in not just a necklace. This is a symbol of everything good left in this cruel, evil world. If you lose it, it will all be gone." Roxanne nooded it and promised to never lose it. Maybe, this necklace was the thing which saved her from the hypnosis. Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:The Wildor Family Category:Females